


Wilted Flowers

by JayTyHeyBye



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Antonio Fernández Carriedo - Freeform, Comfort, Crying, Feliciano Vargas - Freeform, Flower Crowns, Grandpa Rome - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Lovino Vargas - Freeform, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTyHeyBye/pseuds/JayTyHeyBye
Summary: "It's time to go, Feliciano."Grandpa reached down to grab Feli's hand, and the smile wiped itself from the tiny Italian's face."Where are we going, grandpa?""Away."Also known as the one where Lovino has a nightmare and Antonio tries to help afterwards.





	Wilted Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> whoops

_Lovino remembered this day well, better than any other day. He was a child, playing outside with Feliciano. Feli was attempting to make his twin a flower crown of Daisies, while Lovino scanned the area for more supplies. Feli was sitting cross legged, tongue sticking out as he intensely focused. The toddler suddenly jumped to his feet, a wide smile on his chubby little face, and Lovino ran over to him when Feliciano shouted his name._

_Feli was beaming proudly, his tiny arms extending to present Lovino with an excellently made flower crown, made up entirely of red and white flowers. Lovino took the small crown, resisting the urge to give his brother the biggest smile he could manage. He had a reputation to maintain, after all._

_"Will you wear it, brother? It is a gift from the heart!"_

_Now, Lovino couldn't help but start to smile. He placed the bundle of flowers onto his head, bending down slightly to allow Feliciano to adjust it._

_"I will wear it for the rest of my life!"_

_"Promise?"_

_Before Lovino had the chance to respond, a large shadow was cast over the both of them. Lovino straightened up and looked towards the sky, as did Feliciano, only to see the solemn face of Grandpa Rome staring down at them. While Feliciano squealed in excitement, Lovino took a step back. Something was off about Grandpa's expression. Why did he look so upset?_

_"It's time to go, Feliciano."_

_Grandpa reached down to grab Feli's hand, and the smile wiped itself from the tiny Italian's face._

_"Where are we going, grandpa?"_

_"Away."_

_Feliciano finally seemed content with this answer. He let out another loud giggle, reaching his hand out towards his brother. Lovino immediately rushed forward, reaching to take the outstretched hand, but suddenly Feliciano was being picked up, and the other small hand was out of reach._

_Feliciano made a surprised squeaking noise, watching as Lovino stopped in his tracks._

_"Pick up Lovi, grandpa! We'll do piggybacks!"_

_"He's not coming."_

_Lovino could feel tears beginning to sting his eyes. Feliciano was starting to struggle in Grandpa's arms, though the tears came much quicker for him than they did for his brother. They always had. Feli was a crybaby, in other words._

_"W-why? I want Lovino to come!" Feli wailed, but Grandpa simply tightened his grip. Lovino found himself unable to move, the tears now flowing freely down his cheeks, but he didn't dare make a sound. He refused to give Grandpa the satisfaction._

_Grandpa stopped in his tracks, turning back around to face Lovino, however it wasn't Grandpa looking back at him. He was face to face with his very own Antonio, who was glaring daggers at him. There was no compassion in his face, and it sent a chill down Lovino's spine. When Lovino took a moment to glance down at himself, he realized that he was now fully grown. Feliciano was gone, the flower field was gone, now replaced with their home, and Antonio roughly shoved him onto the hardwood of their living room floor._

_"I'm not taking him because no one wants to drag around a useless, stupid, unwanted mistake."_

_Lovino could only stay still, looking up at his Toni with wide, tear filled eyes. He choked back a sob, a shaky hand reaching up and out towards Antonio._

_"T-Toni, per favore..."_

_Antonio reached down, and while Lovino flinched, expecting to be hit, he finally realized that Toni had snatched the now wilted and dead flower crown from his head, and was gripping it in his hands._

_"Do you really think anyone would ever love you? Do you really think I would ever love you?" He snapped, and Lovino couldn't help but let out a sob from the back of his throat._

_"No. I-I don't."_

_"Good." Antonio muttered, and Lovino could hear the echo of Feliciano scream out his name, just as Antonio ripped the flower crown into pieces._

 

A scream erupted from Lovino's throat as he bolted upright in bed, the soft blue sheets tangling around his flailing limbs. He felt something else jolt from beside him, and the moment two hands lightly placed themselves against his cheeks, Lovino tried his hardest to push them away.

"Get-get off of me-"

"Lovino, cariño, it was only a bad dream, yes? You are safe. I will not let anything harm you."

It took him a moment, but Lovino was finally able to make out the slightly blurry image of Antonio sitting beside him. His hands were still pressed against his face, and Lovino could feel one of his thumbs brushing softly over his cheekbone, pushing away one of the tears that fell.

He finally let his eyes flutter shut, the adrenaline he'd been running on quickly draining from his body. The Italian was exhausted.

He didn't protest when Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino's torso, pulling the smaller body closer to his own. Moments like this he could give up the facade, and allow himself to be venerable. He twisted his body until his face was buried in the fabric of Antonio's shirt, and he could hear the steady rhythm of a heartbeat that helped ground him.

Antonio's fingers tangled themselves in Lovino's hair, playing with a strand of it, while his other hand was flat against his back, rubbing soft, entrancing circles into the small of his back.

They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, until Antonio broke the silence.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No."

Lovino felt a gentle kiss being pressed into his hair, and he scooted up until he was close enough to Antonio that he could bury his face in the crook of his neck, his body relaxing at the smell of fresh tomatoes, wine, and the overall smell of home. It was soothing.

"Then you should try and rest, Lovi. I will be here when you open your eyes."

For a moment, Lovino couldn't find it in himself to answer. His fists curled into Antonio's nightshirt, and he mumbled out his response.

"Promise?"

"sí, prometo."

It didn't take long before Lovino could feel sleep starting to overwhelm him again, begging him to drift back into unconsciousness. Just as he was allowing his eyes to slowly shut, he felt another kiss being pressed against the top of his head, against the part in his hair.

"I love you, Lovi."

He pretended to be asleep. He'd tell Antonio tomorrow morning he didn't hear him. He'd pretend none of this had happened.

Antonio loved him. Antonio was in love with him, as he kept stating.

Lovino had learnt from a young age that love was a social construct. People will tell you they love you, only to abandon you at the next possible conscience.

Maybe one day Lovino would be able to say those three little words back to Antonio, unafraid of the commitment, and the possible consequences. Maybe it would be sooner than later, but only time will tell.

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOPS


End file.
